Hey! Este es un Chat Show!
by Mizuiro Tsuki
Summary: Todos pasen ,lean, dejen sus reviews y disfruten este fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Voz de presentador: Y estamos en 3..2..

Se encienden las luces de un gran auditorio con sillas alrededor en las que están los HTF sentados excepto Lumpy que se perdió entre el público; En el centro aparece una chica de baja estatura ,cabello corto/largo con un poleron de la canción _Matryoshka de Vocaloid _y un pantalón de mezclilla.

_*APLAUSOS DEL PÚBLICO*_

Mizuiro:*saluda entusiasta* Hola a todos, bienvenidos sean a este Chat Show ,yo soy Mizuiro y los invito a que lean todo el desastre ,DIGO, espectáculo que ocurrirá los siguientes días con nuestras víctimas ,DIGO, nuestros amigos de Happy Tree Friends .¡Sin Más preámbulos comencemos de izquierda a derecha!(Señalando el primer asiento ocupado por Cuddles )

_*APLAUSOS DEL PÚBLICO*_

Cuddles: Holaa a todo el mundo :D

Toothy: ¿Qué hay gente? ;)

Giggles: *Mandando besos al lector/a* Holi c:

Handy:Hola!

Petunia: Hey!

Nutty: Hola bombones,caramelos,chicles y demás cosas dulces e,o

Flaky:Hola a t-t-todos

Sniffles: ¿Qué tal?

Lifty y Shifty:Buenas!

Mime: (Saluda muy contento a la gente)

Flippy y Fliqpy: Hola

Disco Bear: Qué hay nenas? *levantando las cejas*

Russel: Arrrg! *levantando el garfio con una sonrisa*

Mizuiro: Oigan y Lumpy? Russell sabes donde esta?

Russell: -sonrojado- PORQUÉ E PREGUNTAS A MI!? YO QUE VOY A SABER DONDE ESTA ESE CEREBRO DE CARNADA!?

Lumpy: Ese tipo es un idiota! ,como se pudo perder? Qué tonto! Ah por cierto, alguien sabe en donde es ese tal Chat Show al que me invitaron? c:

Todos los presentes:*Facepalm*

Cro-Marmot: -

Mizuiro: Eso es tan conmovedor Cro-Marmot c;

The Mole: *Sube la mano en forma de saludo *

Lammy y : Holi a todos ;)

Pop y Cub: Hola n.n (Pop solo levanto sus bracitos)

Truffles: Hola mi publico conocedor!

*Splendid y Splendont chocaron en el techo*

Mizuiro: Ustedes 2 qué vendas estaban haciendo halla arriba!

Publico junto con los Flipps: EHHHHHHHHHH!

Truffles: GOLOSOS!

Mizuiro: - . -U

Splendid: Mal pensados! Yo solo iba a dar mi gran entrada pero parece que pensé en voz alta porque ALGUIEN(mirando a Dont) parece carecer de originalidad -3-

Splendont: Mira quien habla! ,Yo lo estuve planeando desde que nos enviaron la invitación de estar aquí!

Splendid: Oso oso mentiroso!

Splendont: Qué dijiste bestia!?

Lifty: *Abriendo una taquilla*Apuesten! Apuesten! Dejen su dinero ,a su favorito

Shifty: No hay cambios ni devoluciones ,Se aceptan tarjetas :D

Lumpy: Aceptan vales de despensa?

Mizuiro: OK ,ES SUFICIENTE! Bueno como ya sabrán, dejen sus reviews y la única regla hasta ahora será no crossovers ni violaciones hasta el capitulo 3; EN FIN! Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima :D


	2. Primer Capitulo! Sigamos!

Se encuentra Mizuiro con cartas enviadas por las fans

Mizuiro:*emocionada* Hola a todos de nuevo , antes de comenzar quiero agradecerles a todos los que dejaron sus reviews, *con una lagrima de felicidad*me hicieron muy feliz ( ; u;)/ ,bien ahora comencemos con la primera carta y es de: _Tiffany Agudelo y dice así:_

Soy la primera en comentar que genial.  
1: Petunia quieres comprarme acido sulfurico? Deja todo sin un solo germen.  
2: lumpy tu mientes en tu currinculum o como es que consiges tantos trabajos.  
3: Flaky eres mi chica favorita y responde, quien te agrda mas, flippy o fliqpy.  
4: flippy y fliqpy los adoro, me caen muy bien y quisiera saner flippy si tuvieras la oportunidad de borrar todo recuerdo de cuendo eras militar y desaparecer a fliqpy la tomarias?  
5: handy por que eres tan debil?  
Gracias pir responder(si se reusan a responder quiero que les caiga limon en los ojos) (menos a flaki, si no quiete responder solo ponganle un collar de ajo.)

Petunia: De acuerdo*Lleva el acido sulfúrico al buzón* Después me avisas si te llego n.n *sacando sus materiales de cocina y comienza a limpiar *

Lumpy: Yo? Ahh si, pues nunca he mentido ,excepto en eso que se llama IQ siempre pongo otras cosas c:

Mizuiro: Y como es qué consigues tantos trabajos?

Lumpy: Siempre pongo que nunca he pedido un retiro involuntario c:

Flaky:*Sonrojada* M-m-muchas gracias ,*Aun más sonrojada* los 2 me agradan mucho °/°

Truffles: CofcofesquelosamacofCof

Flippy/Fliqpy: Gracias

Fliqpy: Yo tengo más fans u.u

Flippy: Ejeeem si claro ¬¬ y SI! SI! Eso diría que Dios sí me escucha :D

Fliqpy: *Susurrandole a Mizuiro*Cuando afirmó sonó como una gran bitch e.e

Mizuiro:SIGUIENTE!

Handy: Pues yo no me siento débil, puedo hacer muchas cosas y sin brazos

Mizuiro: Gracias por el review Tiffany, el siguiente es de: _Galleta-Sama_

Hola! Wu! Alcanze un chat show! -Sonrie muy contenta.- Bueno,A lo que vine! -Saca una lista larga.- Hmm...  
Tengo dudas y retos hasi que preparense...:  
1-Flaky. ¿Eres peliroja natural? ¿Te gusta el color naranja? ¿Hola? Y mi reto es que,...No tengo retos para ti...  
2-Mole. ...¡Hola! Ya,era todo lo que tenia que decir.  
3-Mime. ¿Usas sombrero? Si no usas podrias usar uno mientras comes un taco,porfavor!  
4-Splendont. ¿Eres vegetariano? ¿Por que te gusta el rojo? ¿Eres gay? No,Bueno mejor olvida la ultima pregunta.  
5-Lammy y Splendid. ¡¿Se aman?! ¡¿Ustedes se aman verdad?! ¡Amense! ¡Demuestren su cariño en publico! Se los ordeno! Se que se aman! Haha! (Los quiero a los dos uwu )  
6-Cuddles. Hay nose te quiero musho,soy tu fan...  
7-Nutty. Abraza a Cuddles por mi y dale mucho cariño,te dare dulces!  
Y eso es todo! Gracias! Suerte con tu chat! Besos y abrazos!

Flaky:Sipi, S-s-soy pelirojita de nacimiento. Pues si, me gusta el naranja J

Mole: Hola *levanta la mano*

Mime:*Se pone un sombrero de mariachi mientras come un taco*

Splendont:Pues no, me gustan las verduras pero tanto asi no, me gusta el rojo porque es el mejor color de todos UuU y *enojado*¿DE DONDE SACAS QUE SOY GAY?

Lammy/Splendid: No

Lammy: Yo amo a sola 1 cosa en todo el mundo: Mr Pickels*formando corazoncitos en el aire*

Splendid: *Forever Alone*

Cuddles: Gracias :D

Nutty:Amor por dulces!? *corre a donde esta Cuddles y lo abraza* Te quiero yo y tu a mi *le besa la mejilla*

Mizuiro:*Celosa* Suuuficiente!, Muchas Gracias Galleta-Sama w .El siguiente review es de: _worldotaku2014_

-Aparece todo el eleco del chat show-  
erick- otro chat show! genial hermoso -inicia saltar de la emocion-  
paola- bueno, esperamos que esto sea divertido..  
apola- claro que lo sera, por ella dijo que no habra violaciones hasta el capitulo 3 _sonrie maliciosa mente junto con paola y inician a reirse maniaticamente-  
macors- okay ejem! van a dejar retos..  
leon- cierto los retos! y preguntas.. mmm..sebastian -mira a sebastian saltando con erick de pura felicidad- donde esta el papel..  
sebastian- aqui -le da el papel a leon-  
leon- bueno marcos..  
marcos- si?  
leon- tu y yo haremos las preguntas y ellas -señala a paola y apola- diran los retos...  
marcos- bueno vale -toma el papel- juntos vale uno, dos, tres..  
marcos/leon- 1! splendont del unos hasta el infinito te cae mal splendid?  
2! Flippy y Fliqpy estan enamorados de flaky?  
3! lammy amas a MR. Pickles?  
4! cuddles como reacionas que giggles salio con todos y se acosto con todos antes de ti?  
5! Giggles por que eres zorra!  
6! Mizuiro, explicanos de donde eres, que raza eres y que cosas te gustan hacer y esas cosas por el estilo...  
apola- bueno a hora los retos! wuajajajja!  
paola- hagamoslo juntas vale  
Apola/Paola- 1! nutty deja de comer dulces hasta el capitulo tres  
2! lammy deja por una hora a Mr. Pickles  
3! Flippy vistete de reina y Flaky de Rey  
4! Fliqpy mata a todos y digo todos son todos entendido!  
5! me pueden hacernos un pastel!  
apola,paola,leon,marco- erick di el ultimo reto!  
erick- esta bien, sebastian dilo por mi..  
sebastian- 6! bailen PONPONPON de Len y 96Neko  
Todos- eso es todo esperamos muy pronto el siguinete capitulo!  
-desaparecen-  
Chat Show Fuera-

Spendont: Creo que supera los niveles del infinito

Flippy:*Sonrojado*Emm yo… Siguiente pregunta °/°

Fliqpy:*Sonrojado*Yo!? Enamorado!? *sarcástico*Si como no! ¬/¬

Lammy: Muchísimo ;)

Cuddles:Ella no haría eso, yo confío en ella , ella es fantástica ;)

Disco Bear: Pero claro que lo es ;D

Splendid: Si que si

Lifty: Ohh si!

*Después de otros 21 tipos que dijeron que sí *

Truffles: OMAIGA!

Giggles: Yo no soy una zorra! Ni que fuera tu!

Mizuiro: Recuerden que las verdades no se dicen

Giggles:Qué es lo que intentaste decirme?

Mizuiro:Naaaaada. Bueno yo soy mexicana ,me gusta ver anime,jugar videojuegos,escuchar bandas como Evanescence ,BVB, Avenged Sevenfold etc.., me gusta leer y soy humana c:

Splendont: Con un ligero desorden mental y emocional

Mizuiro: Oye! Yo no estoy loca!

Sniffles: Le diste a Nutty 5 bolsas llenas de azúcar y Nutella ,después lo pusiste en una gran jaula para hampster porque necesitabas energía para una maquina de maquinas que reparan maquinas

Fliqpy: Hiciste que Flaky y yo nos pusiéramos ropa negra y gritaste: Oh por Dios! Son Clary y Jace!

Giggles: Me amenazaste diciéndome que era ilegal tener un puesto de limonada sin licencia para vender y poner un negocio!SOLO ERA LIMONADA!

Russell: Jugaste Barbies super-extremas con Lumpy y en menos de 1 hora la ciudad ya estaba en llamas!

Pop: A Cub le regalaste un Furby!

Mizuiro:…Siguen los retos! :D

Nutty: *Toma una pistola de Fliqpy y se da un tiro*

Mizuiro: Wow la primera muerte…SIGUIENTE!

Lammy: Nooo! ALEGENSE DE EL!

Mizuiro: Lammy si no nos das a ese pepino…

Lammy: TIENE NOMBRE!

Mizuiro: Bieeen! Si no nos das a abra que quemar su pedestal

Lammy: Pero el ama su pedestal!

Mizuiro: Pues entonces dame al pepino

Lammy: Ok...*Le da el pepino y se va corriendo a llorar con Flaky*

*Flippy se viste de Elsa de Frozen y Flaky del Rey Helado *

Splendid:*Junto con carcajadas de Fliqpy y Splendont*Te ves bien Flippy!

Flippy: Callate

Fliqpy: Sera un placer…

*Fliqpy mata a todos*

Mizuiro: Bien… no han de tardar en revivir

Fliqpy: Pero si aun falta alguien a quien matar…*moviendo su cuchillo y avanzando hacia ella*

Mizuiro: Ahh si… a ti! *saca una pistola y le dispara*

*Después de 3 minutos de que todos hallan revivido*

Mizuiro:Claro! Flaky,linda, podrías hacer un pastel para los fans?

Flaky: S-s-si *se va a la cocina para hacer un pastel de frutas*

*Después de 10 minutos Flaky pone el pastel en una cajita blanca y la pone en el buzón*

Mizuiro: Y 1, 2 y 3!

_Ano kousaten de minna ga moshi sukippu wo shite __  
moshi ano machi no mannaka de te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara  
moshimo ano machi no dodoka de chansu ga tsukamitai no nara  
mada naku no ni wa hayai yo ne tada mae ni susumu shika nai wa iya ya_

_*_Todos se ponen a bailar y después tanto pon pon pon se detienen y se van a sentar a sus respectivas sillas_*_

Mizuiro: Me gusto mucho su review :D , el siguiente es de: _Rainbow Fer_

¡Oh, yo, yooop! ¡APUESTO 3 CENTAVOS A SPLENDID! /w/  
Y, em, ¿Que tal si nos dicen como es que los invitaron aqui? 8D ¿Y cual iba a ser la entrada triunfal de Splendid? ¿Nos la puedes enseñar? 83 Flaky, Nutty y Flippy, pienso que son adorables 3

Splendont: JA! 3 centavos a mi favor! Tomala Dont!

Mizuiro: Les envié a todos una carta ,a unos les decía que serian parte de un reality show , a otros se les invitaba a un desfile de modas y así.. solo que a otros me los tuve que traer a la fuerza –w-

Spendid: Iba a dar una vuela a toda velocidad por todo el lugar e iba a aterrizar en el centro para crear una gran entrada triunfal ;D Ahora no la puedo hacer porque me duele un poco la venda ;3

Splendont: Notese que la idea de la entrada la saco de My Little Pony

Flaky/Nutty/Flippy: Gracias J

Mizuiro: Bien eso a sido todo por hoy ,gracias y hasta luego :3


End file.
